


Tweleve Gifts of Christmas

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: Justice League, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Clex - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, Slash, Slash Advent Calender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark receives 12 gifts on each of the 12 days of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweleve Gifts of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Slash Advent Calender 2004](http://web.archive.org/web/20080219034209/http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2004/SAC-2004.htm)  
> Published: December 24, 2004

Clark Kent strolled through the soft white snow floating down from the gray-clouded sky that hung over Metropolis. He was on his morning walk to the Daily Planet. One of his articles had made front page for the day’s papers and that had cheered him up a little bit. Lately Metropolis and the Universe hadn’t been in much need for Superman, and Clark Kent had had some extra time to put into work. That extra time had also meant he was able to spend more time with Lex and that pleased the both of them. But neither the snow nor the front page article were able to cheer him for long. Last night Lex had informed him that it was imperative that Lex leave immediately for a business meeting in Europe. And while this wasn’t unusual it was the fact that he wouldn’t be back until Christmas. Clark wouldn’t see Lex for twelve days. 

During the Christmas season, the only real wrong-doers were men strapped for cash and made a poor decision to stealing a few items from department stores, and Superman wasn’t needed for that. Clark had been excited to spend this Christmas with Lex as this year Clark had been especially busy with the Justice League and hadn’t really had any spare time until now. Clark’s “death” by the Toyman some two months earlier had scared Lex more then he had been willing to admit. 

Due to this scare Clark had been trying to make it up to his lover ever since. Clark had wanted to do something special for Lex this Christmas, but he didn’t have a clue. It was this thought that Clark was so immersed in as he walked and before he knew it he was sitting at his desk at the Daily Planet. Clark shared the very large corner office, that over looked the city with Lois. The office had glass walls and was very ‘classy’ as Lois had said when they first moved into it. ‘Perfect for the two Ace Reporters of the Daily Planet’ 

It took him a moment to realize Lois was leaning on his desk, arms folded, with a smirk on her face. “What?” Clark peered at her through his fake glasses. 

“What?” She mocked innocently and then laughed as he frowned at her teasing

“You walked in here all spaced out, looked like you were concentrating hard. Did you get a new lead on that store theft? Was I right about it being connected to that drug bust?” She asked excitedly

“No, I haven’t found any new leads and I highly doubt the drug bust last week had anything to do with it.” Clark sighed “Besides don’t you have your own story on that business-guru in Gothom?” he asked digging through one of his drawers. He knew he had some spare change around somewhere. He was craving some caffeine and the coffee in the office wasn’t up to par with the coffee shop in the building across the street. He’d just pop down for a cup and be back in a millisecond. 

Lois sighed exasperated “Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor just signed a big contract to…” 

Clark just waved her off as he left the glass office with a few bucks in his hand. He heard her yell his name in irritation and even heard her grumbling as he entered the elevator across the large room. Bruce and Lex had been very pleased with themselves over the deal they’d made last week and Clark already knew about the business contract dealings. Case in point Batman had been rather smug when Clark had spent time with him at the tower and on patrol last week while Clark and Lex had enjoyed quite a few outstanding nights of sex during the same time. Lex was up for anything when his business did well. Things were defiantly looking up, except for Lex’s sudden business trip.

Clark exited the elevator and walked into the coffee shop with Christmas gifts still on his mind. What ever was he going to get Lex for Christmas, the man could get anything he wanted, what could Clark possibly get him? He’d never really had this much trouble getting his lover things before, why was this time so different? 

\---

Clark carried his coffee back to the office a few minutes later and nearly walked right past the corner-office. A crowd of people had gathered around the glass divider. Clark worked his way through the throng of people and discovered exactly why they were all standing and gawking. Clark gawked himself. His side of the office was completely covered in rich colorful red, yellow, and blue long stem roses. Every surface was completely covered. A few vases had to be set on the floor. He entered the office and Lois grinned at him handing him a card. 

Clark opened and read the simple white envelope with a single purple stripe. ‘You’ve saved the world and me more time then you can count.’ After he finished reading he looked at his gift more closely. The flowers were very striking with their bold colors. 

Lois snatched the card out of his hand and read it out loud to the crowd. The other girls giggled and swooned about how romantic it was; though they thought it should be the men who gave the flowers instead. Several men clapped Clark on the back and commented on how Clark must have found a real winner and did she have any sisters. Pretty soon everyone returned to their work and Clark was left to find his desk underneath the vases. 

“There must be at least twelve dozen roses here.” She said smiling. “You must have done really well Clark.”

“At least.” Clark commented “Jealous?” He asked teasingly. Lex really was something to get him a gift the day he’d left for Europe Clark thought.

“Who me? Of course!” She answered playfully “Besides I’m taken!”

They just smiled and went back to work. Clark and Lois had ‘dated’ in a sense that Clark had taken Lois to a plethora of museum openings and grand functions. During those events, even though they were on the job, they realized that they weren’t meant for each other. Besides Clark knew that Lex was the one with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

\---

That night Clark tried calling Lex at the number he’d left for him while he was on his trip but the line wasn’t getting through. He wanted to thank him for the gift that morning but apparently he wouldn’t be able to. 

\---

The next day was rather normal. He didn’t receive any gifts during work and neither himself nor Lois picked up any big stories to really report on. The Justice League didn’t need any help and Clark found himself arriving at his apartment early. He hadn’t had much extra time in a while; it was just too bad Lex was away. On his way up the stairs to his apartment Clark could hear loud music coming from the upper stories. 

As he got closer he found that the music was coming from his floor, which was unusual because there were only elderly couples on his floor and they never played loud music. Walking further down the hallway, he realized it was coming from his own apartment. Clark opened the door and a rather loud blast of music greeted him. He shut the door quickly so he wouldn’t disturb the other residents. He didn’t have a stereo, but on closer inspection he found it hidden behind the Christmas tree, he had set up, earlier that week. He turned down the music and noticed that the speakers weren’t attached. 

Clark searched his apartment and ended up with 11 speakers and a Christmas CD attached to each. Clark then realized that the Christmas song when he first entered was on repeat. ‘Twelve Days of Christmas.’ The stereo had to have come from Lex, because he couldn’t think of anyone else that would be able to get into his apartment and set it up. 

Twelve Days of Christmas… Lex wouldn’t… Not that he couldn’t, but… Was Lex doing his own rendition of the song? Clark couldn’t believe it. It could explain the exact 12 dozen vases he received yesterday and today 11 speakers and the CDs, but Lex had never doted on him in such a way. Lex had always told him he wouldn’t deny Clark anything. 

Clark opened the CD changer and found the burned repeat CD. It was labeled ‘Twelve Days of Christmas’ but underneath it, in Lex’s embellished handwriting, was a note. ‘My heart sings when I’m with you.’ Who would have though Lex could be such a romantic, Clark chuckled and put in another CD.

Clark was puzzled, however, Lex was planning something, Clark knew. Lex always had some underlying plan and Lex usually didn’t do anything with out reason, or do anything so bluntly. 

After trying to contact Lex again and was once again unable to, Clark decided he’d head to the tower anyway. He didn’t really know what else to do with his time, since he didn’t have any stories at the moment.

\---

Clark didn’t know what he might receive on the third day but he was a little anxious. It was kind of fun, expecting a gift and not knowing when it would show up. Nothing was out of place in the morning or at work. The league was not busy so J’onn had decided now was a good time to training some new rookies. The day past as uneventful as any but it was with hopeful steps that Clark walked home, anxious to discover his gift at home. He at least hoped he was right about Lex’s ‘Twelve Days of Chirstmas’.

Clark entered the apartment looking for any sign of disturbance. He didn’t find anything with his x-ray vision and was slightly disappointed. He felt a little selfish as well. He still hadn’t found anything for Lex’s gift. His lover was harder to shop for than Batman! Clark had thought of a few ideas though. 

Clark walked past the side table next to the couch and did a double take. There next to the picture of his parents was a picture of himself and Lex. It was a very stunning picture. It was from the small vacation they had crammed into their schedules last summer at the ocean. Both men were watching a sunset on the beach and there was surreal and peaceful quality about it. The picture had been taken from behind them. Both bodies were outlined in a yellow glow with the beautiful colors from the sunset bleeding in and out of each other. They were both burrowed together in a blanket, Clark remembered the temperature hadn’t been the best, not that he’d noticed. He smiled fondly at it; it had been a very nice vacation. 

This must be Lex’s third present. As Clark walked around his apartment he found nine more pictures, just as beautiful. All 10 were based on Lex and himself. All of them were taken while neither where looking at the camera and none of them were posed. There were two particular pictures that Clark found the most intriguing. He found one on his bedside table. It was of Lex and himself during sex. He didn’t really want to know how Lex had acquired that picture but in the picture they were both kissing and Clark could vividly see the passion and love in Lex’s eyes. It was amazing. 

The second picture had been lying on his pillow. It was of the two of them sleeping. Clark was asleep using Lex as a pillow while Lex chin rested atop his head. Clark always loved watching Lex sleep. The man was beautiful, so relaxed. Clark had used angelic once to describe it. Lex hadn’t really agreed with that assessment. But now he had that picture. 

Clark found the note on the back of the picture with the two of them on the Kent’s family farm. ‘You’ve captured my heart.’ Clark was sure this was the going to be the best Christmas he’d ever had. But one thing tugged at his mind. Lex was half way around the world. Clark new that Lex had drones that could set this sort of thing up, but he didn’t think Lex would trust someone else to set up something as personal like this. 

Clark decided to take a little detour on the way to the tower. 

\---

Clark sat in the tower an hour later, looking down at the earth. He’d gone to Lex’s ridiculously large penthouse near Lex Corp. He had a sneaky suspicion that Lex hadn’t even left Metropolis. The penthouse revealed nothing however. The bed was neatly made and hadn’t looked slept in, there were a few empty hangers in the large closet and a few things missing from the bathroom he knew Lex wouldn’t go anywhere without. He had also gone to Lex Corp, but Lex’s personal secretary had said repeatedly that he was currently in London settling a contract. She’d even given him a phone number after he told her the one she’d given earlier hadn’t worked. 

Clark had retuned to the tower and had tried the number without success. He interest was more than peaked. Clark set his head down on the consol in front of him, trying to think. He’d tried everywhere he could think off. Lex was very good at hiding himself. After Clark had told him about his abilities Lex had almost disappeared off the face of the earth claiming he need to think. Now was no different. Clark banged his head on the panel in frustration. What was his lover planning? Clark hated not knowing and Lex knew it! 

“That doesn’t help, I’ve tried it before.” Flash commented from behind him. “I find it never gets me any where but a headache.” 

Clark turned to his young friend smiling. “Thought I’d try.” 

Flash took a seat next to him fiddling with some of the controls laid out before him “So what has your spandies in a twist?” 

“Nothing.” Clark said waving his hand and frowning at the reference to his costume. He crossed his arms staring past the blue and green swirling sphere beneath him. 

“Something has to have gotten under your skin.” Flash commented smiling, his face turned slightly serious. Or as serious as the Flash could get. “Something happen between you and Lexy?” he asked.

“No. But that’s the problem. He’s disappeared. Told me he had a business deal to settle in Europe one minute and gone the next.” The original Justice Leagues knew of his relationship with Lex, after a few incidents they had pretty much guessed anyway. Besides if it wasn’t for Clark, Lex could and would have created quite a few more disturbances than he had in the past. 

“What do you think he’s up to? It’s not an anniversary gift is it? ” Flash asked.

“I have an idea, but I’m not telling you.” Clark said with a teasing smile.

“Why not?” Flash asked drawing his hand up to his heart. “That hurts Supes! You can’t even trust your own friend!” 

“You’ve got the fastest mouth to go with that speed. Talk first, think later. And it’s Superman to you.” Clark said smiling.

Flash just shrugged and smiled. “Bats has me doing some patrolling tonight. I better go home and catch some sleep before then.” Flash stood, saluted Clark and zoomed off before Clark could shake his head at him. 

\---

On the forth day it was snowing again. It was a little colder too. Clark went about the day as usual. Around lunch Weather Wizard had set up a disturbance but J’onn sent a few new recruits to take care of it. Clark Kent observed the tussle for the story and to keep an eye out if any of them had any trouble. It was over shortly and the Wizard was carted off to jail again.

The rest of the day resumed to normal and almost boring. Clark finished several stories and headed home again. Clark entered his apartment and scanned the room for anything. He entered the bedroom still searching and saw several boxes in his closet. All nine of them held a combination lock except for the last three. They required a key. The biggest box had a note tied to it. ‘Your love is so special to me that I fear I need to keep it hidden or others will want to steal it from me.’ 

Clark tried to see thought the boxes after searching the note for a combination code. The boxes were lined with lead, preventing him. Lex always thought of everything! 

Clark brought the boxes out to the living area. He sat and stared at them, listing to the Christmas music. He couldn’t really think of anything. He looked over the boxes. They were made of a plane mahogany wood and nothing really special on the outside, except for the elaborate locks. He could break the locks with his hands if he wanted but that wasn’t what Lex had in mind he was sure of that. 

He sat for a bit thinking of anything until a piece of conversation came back to him from the night before with Wally. “Why did he ask about the first day we’d met? He knows when it is.” Some members of the league had been needed off planet during the time. The incident had gone on longer then planned and when Clark returned Lex hadn’t been too happy. 

That got him to thinking. Their anniversary date. Clark tried it on a lock but it didn’t open. He tried it on the second box and this one did. Inside lay nine pairs of thongs. Clark laughed, he couldn’t believe it. Pulling them out he saw that all of them had a car symbols on them a few had Ford, Dodge, and Toyota. Lex had thought of everything.

Clark tried his birthday and found nine different vibrators. He remembered that date fondly. Lex’s birthday box had nine different massage oils. Clark’s college graduation date held a stack of playgirls. The fifth box was the first Valentine’s Day they had spent together as a ‘couple’. That one held a harness, cuffs, cock rings and more bondage toys, which gave Clark another found memory.

The last one was the fist time Clark and Lex had made love. Clark didn’t want to think of himself as going soft because he knew all these dates, but apparently Lex did too because when he was able to open the last one it held nine different kinds of condoms and lube. 

The other three boxes would have to wait Clark thought. After he opened all the combination boxes he felt a little more then horny with the memories that had been conjured up. It was too bad Lex had disappeared and wouldn’t be around to receive a thank you. Clark went to bed rather satisfied after testing out some of his new toys.

\---

The next morning Clark felt rather lonely. Last night had made him really begin to miss Lex. He’d also come to realize his lover probably wasn’t going to make himself found until he’d delivered all the presents. Tonight was also the Lex Corp Christmas party and Clark would have to attend with Lois of course. Lex Corp functions were perfect for picking up new stories.

On the way to the Daily Planet Clark noticed that almost over night the Christmas spirit had really taken over Metropolis. Even Lex Corp had garland around its doors. The decorations did boost his spirits a little. 

The morning went fast as Clark worked on the newest bank robbery that Nightwing had stopped. At lunch time Perry stopped by to hand out candy canes and demanded that Lois finish her article on the Wayne fortune. 

After returning from lunch he was just starting on another article when he received a rather large flat box. It didn’t have a return address and the delivery guy didn’t know who it was from. 

Clark tried to see through it, but it must have been wrapped in lead paper because he could only see the out line of a square object inside the package. Clark opened the brown box to find a gift wrapped in a very nice Christmas paper. Clark brushed away the styrophome peanuts and picked up the card attached to the bow. ‘You’re my shinning star.’ 

Clark almost giggled gleefully, as he unwrapped his present. Inside was his old high school football jersey. The large white 8 and his name Kent stood out from the deep red. The jersey wasn’t the half of it though. It was in a large glass frame because there were exactly eight signatures from the NFL surrounding the number. Clark touched the glass above one of the names. He couldn’t believe it. Lex had gotten his favorite players signatures! Brett Farve, Daunte Culpepper, Jim Kleinsasser, John Elway, Donovan McNabb … He couldn’t believe it!

“What have you got there Smallville?” Lois asked as she entered “Wow!” she exclaimed after seeing his gift. Toning her voice down she whispered excitedly. “Is that from him?” Clark could only nod his head.

Lois Lane took great pride in knowing and learning about his sex life. Yes, Lois knew about his relationship with Lex. She’d caught them in a compromising position during a Lex Corp Christmas Party a few years ago. Since then Lois Lane had come into some money, and she’d been introduced to her now current boy squeeze, a basketball star. She’d also received a few gifts every now and then to make sure she didn’t find that pull of the juicy prize. Though she didn’t know Lex could do many things to her career if she did chose to write that story after all. 

Lois whistled “That man really is something.”

“You’re telling me!” Clark said smiling.

“Is it an early Christmas gift?” She asked sitting down at her desk

“Well sort of. Those flowers where the first and then I’ve been getting some thing every day since then…” Clark signed and smiling fondly. 

“Sounds like you’ve got the Twelve Days of Christmas.” Lois said smiling at his cheerfulness.

“Yeah, that’s what I figure.” Clark couldn’t wait until he hung his jersey up at his apartment. 

\---

The Lex Corp annual Christmas party went as well as it could have. The vice president announced that he was sad to say that the President could not attend the night’s festivities as he was currently engaged in business across seas. The VP gushed to the crowd about Lex’s dedication and hard work even on holidays and only really succeeded in making Lex sound like a workaholic, which no one really disagreed with. And Clark would have left as well with in the first fifteen minutes if he hadn’t seen Bruce Wayne. They talked a little bit for the record and off the record. It was actually turning out to be an almost pleasant evening, with out Lex anyway; before the JL discretely announced to them that both their assistance was needed. 

\---

Wham! Clark picked himself up the pavement, to return to the fray. Some times super powers really sucked. And you can quote me on that. 

\---

Clark dragged himself into his apartment around 3 am. Sometimes he just didn’t understand the consistency of which villains had to break out of prison and try to get their revenge. The Justice League was just going to put their butts back in anyway. He was rather tired after the fight and from the procedures after. Now he just wanted to go to bed. 

He turned on the lights in the kitchen to grab a quick snack and there on his kitchen counter was a large wooden create. Clark lifted the top off and peered inside. Seven bottles of red and white wine lay nestled in straw. Clark had no idea what half of the names were; but he had no doubt that they were expensive. He read the card that lay on top of the bottles. ‘Your love is the liquid of my life.’

Clark smiled and lifted one out of the create brushing off the straw. He pulled out the cork and downed half of its contents. Right now that was the only alcohol he had in his apartment and he needed some. He re-corked the bottle, set it in the fridge and fell onto his bed. He was fast asleep full clothed before he knew it. 

\---

Clark was roused from his sleep at eight the next morning when his bed side phone rang. Lois needed a ‘side-kick’ to help get her the big scoop that would land her a Pulitzer for sure this time. 

\---

Lois’s informant had been a little off and they story hadn’t come about as anything Pulitzer worthy. Lois, a little peeved, left him to go shopping. Clark decided while he was out of his apartment he might as well run some errands and window shop a bit for Lex. 

\--- 

Clark returned later that night with his errands finished but not a single thing for Lex. The watch tower was handling itself perfectly well and even Batman had taken the night off as J’onn had so elegantly put it. Clark spent the night watching a few Christmas movies on his rarely watched television and went to bed early after his previous late night and early morning, he felt a little exhausted. Clark couldn’t wait for Christmas however, then he’d get to see Lex again. 

\---

On Sunday he flew down to Smallville to meet with his parents as he did most weekends. They were getting older, Clark had to admit, and his father had had to begin to hire boys to help with the work. After Clark left there had been more work to do and his father couldn’t do it all. Clark always felt regret for not carrying on the family business. He loved living out in the country but as his father said, he had been destined for greater things. 

Clark arrived home late after he’d eaten dinner with his parents. His mother had demanded he take boxes of cookies with him for Lex and himself. His parents also knew of the relationship between their journalist son and the zillionaire Luthor. His father didn’t necessarily approve of it, yet, but he wasn’t going to disown his son over it. His mother was happy he’d found someone he loved and someone he wouldn’t have to hide things from. 

Inside the apartment Clark almost stumbled over stacked in front of the door way. Finding the light switch Clark found that he’d tripped over six suitcases. Three large, one carry on bag, another was a hanger bag and the last was a medium size. They were all a deep red with his white initials embroidered on them. But just like the three boxes on the ninth day these were also locked but there wasn’t a combination. He supposed he’d have to wait for what ever Lex was planning. Clark found the note attached to one of the large suitcases. ‘You take my heart with you wherever you travel.’ 

Clark smiled and tried out his x-ray vision, knowing Lex had also lined those with lead paper as well. Clark sighed and stacked them near the tree with the other six boxes he’d opened and the three left to be unlocked. 

He put some of the boxes of cookies in the cupboard and left one box on the counter. 

\---

Clark awoke the next morning feeling rested. He went about his normal routines before work but upon opening the closet door he found five suits hanging, neatly set aside from his other suits. How had Lex slipped in here without him knowing? Lex wasn’t that stealthy. 

Clark looked closer at the suits reading the tag and gasped. They were all Armani. One light blue, one dark blue, two dark green and two black. Clark couldn’t resist and tried one of the dark blue ones on. He couldn’t wear them to work, people would get suspicious, but he could still try them on. He slipped into the soft material and found that it fit him perfectly. Clark turned to look in the mirror and smiled. 

Clark noticed that there was a piece of paper sticking out of his breast pockets. He took it out and read it. ‘I keep your heart in my breast pocket, next to mine, so you are with me at all times.’

Clark couldn’t help but smile. He quickly changed out of the expensive suit and into his regular work clothes. As he left for work he noted on his way out that the box of cookies he’d left out on the counter the night before was missing. Clark smiled, Santa must have dropped by early. 

\---

The next morning Copperhead, Livewire and Cheetah tried to knock over a bank on the other side of the country. Their plans were again thwarted but it caused Clark to be late for work. Perry wasn’t really fazed, Clark was often late for work, but Lois was a little peeved because she’d lost another lead and apparently it was all Clark’s fault. 

He was never around when she needed him.

If she only knew when he was there. 

\---

Clark was walking out of the Daily Planet building on his way home that night when someone stopped him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Clark spun around a little faster than most people probably would have “Mister Kent?” a man about a head shorter then him asked steadily.

“Yes, that’s me.” Clark said smiling. He then noticed the limo parked next to the curb. 

“Mister Luthor asked me to find you here to pick you up.” The man said smiling a bit. 

“Really? And where is Mister Luthor. I haven’t been able to contact him in several days. How did you speak with him?” Clark didn’t think he’d get the answer he was looking for, but he’d try anyway. It was probably the journalist in him. 

“Mister Luthor spoke to me by phone. He had specific directions to pick you up here and take you to the address he supplied me with.” The man had started to walk towards the limo expecting Clark to follow. He opened the back door for Clark to enter. Clark hesitated, this might not be Lex’s gift. It could be some thing else. He hated being suspicious of every thing, but when you received a plant for your birthday that trapped you in your dreams, he would think any one would be a little suspicious after that.

“Mister Luthor also told me to give you this.” The limo driver handed him a white envelope with a thin purple-silver border as before he entered the car. It had Clark’s name written in Lex’s handwriting in the middle.

Clark got into the limo and they took off. Clark opened the envelope to find Lex’s note. ‘Your family has opened their home to me and so will I.’ Lex wouldn’t… Lex wouldn’t get him a house! The limousine slowly came to a stop after about a 15 minute drive. The driver came around and opened the door for him. Clark stepped out, looked up, and was frozen to where he stood. Clark was looking up at a huge, four story house. 

Every part of it had been decorated for the season. It was lit with thousands of lights. The bushes, trees, pillars, and even the tallest pine tree had been dressed up with lights. Clark walked up to the front double door, with its double wreaths. He tried the handle but it was locked.

“I regret to say sir that a key did not come with the note, but Mister Luthor wishes for you to receive it later.” The driver said from the car door.

Clark peered inside one of the windows; he saw a large living room already fully furnished. A large Christmas tree was also light up in one of the corners. “Oh, Lex...” Clark whispered. Clark felt a tear run down his cheek but whiped it away furiously. Lex was asking him to live with him, for real. They’d had talked about Clark moving into Lex’s more than accommodating flat. Clark’s was just too small and Lex thought that his flat would be too small for two people. Lex had ‘looked’ for a bigger one, but his realtors hadn’t produced anything. Clark had just chalked it up to the fact that Lex hadn’t felt comfortable living together yet. Because he knew that Lex could get anything he wanted. That had been a few months ago. Maybe now, Lex was comfortable, or maybe Lex had been waiting for this moment. 

As the limo pulled out of the long driveway to bring Clark back home, he thought he saw a shadow move across one of the upper story windows. 

\---

The Daily Planet’s annual daily party was being held this afternoon and people were generally calm and relaxed during the morning work hours. The Daily Planet had held their own large Chirstmas party several weeks ago as a fundraiser. But not many workers were able to attend that one, considering you had to make at least a $250 donation. So this party was usually the party people generally got excited for. 

Besides not much work was really needed around holidays. Most stories printed during the Christmas season were how to make sure your cookies didn’t stick to the pan, what toys were hot this Christmas, and the times the ice rinks would be open. Clark and Lois were usually given half the 23rd and 24th days off. Clark usually attended the party on the 23rd and last year he hadn’t really bothered to show up on the 24th. Perry didn’t really care as long as they both found something big and new for after the holidays. Perry usually liked to start off the year with a bang and not just tips for sticking to your New Year’s resolution. 

\---

Clark made it home as the city started to turn on their Christmas lights. Clark entered his kitchen to scavenge for some dinner, preferably not just his mother’s Christmas cookies, but maybe something healthy this time. Lying on his kitchen table; however, were three ornately tied cakes. Chocolate cakes with chocolate frosting. Lex knew chocolate was Clark’s vice. 

As Clark approached the dessert he could see the detail of the work put into the frosting. In the middle he could see a glint of steal from the center of the frosting. On top of each cake was a set of keys. The one on the left had 3 keys which looked like they matched the boxes from the ninth day, the middle cake had a set of six suitcase keys, and the last looked like a pair of house keys. 

A note was set out in front of them ‘Your love is as sweet as chocolate.’

Clark pulled all the keys out of the chocolate frosting to lick them off. First thing was first. He cut himself a rather large piece of cake, not a size his mother would like, but a size his father wouldn’t disagree with either. He poured himself a glass from one of the wines bottles from the previous gifts and set about eating. 

\---

When he’d finished, he set out the three remaining boxes from the ninth day. Opening one he found nine Adult DVDs, Clark chuckled. He remembered the first time he’d seen one with Lex during his first year at college. The second box revealed Candy and whip cream in several flavors. The last one had a set of whips. Sometimes Lex couldn’t get his mind out of the gutter. 

When he went to open the suitcases he found another note. ‘Waiting builds character.’ 

“My ass it does.” Clark responded to the note. He also found the same note on his car key rack. Lex must have assumed he’d head for the house too. Clark sighed and poured himself another glass of the wine. 

\---

Clark felt privileged that he had been able to sleep in the next morning until 9. He was so used to waking up so early every morning while on the farm when he was younger and for work now. He was pretty much programmed to keep from sleeping past 7. 

Clark showered and got dressed. He noticed that note attached to the key rack had not been removed but the previous note attached to the suitcases had been removed and another had replaced it. ‘Wherever you are I shall always love you.’

He took out the suitcase keys and set about opening them. In the first bag he was astonished to find two tickets to Venice, Italy. Lex had been to almost every continent before he was fifteen and Clark vaguely remembered telling Lex when he was in high school that he’d only been out of Smallville was to go Metropolis. He also remembered Lex had said that he could change that. Of course, now was a little different. He’d never really toured the world but he’d defiantly visited other planets.

Clark was going to take a stab in the dark and guess that the next five suitcases also held tickets to far away places. And he was right. The two other big bags held a trip to Barcelona, Spain and Paris, France. The small half-size one was a vacation to Cario, Egypt, the carry on bag had a trip to Tokyo, Japan and the last one was a trip to Istanbul, Turkey.

Clark smiled happily. Lex was really spoiling him this year. 

\---

All day Clark resisted the urge to get into his rarely used car, a gift Lex had given him after he’d gotten his promotion to the glass corner office. One thing was for sure, Lex definitely like to lavish Clark with presents. Clark had told him over and over again that Lex didn’t need to get him anything, but Clark suspected that was one of the reasons Lex did it… often.

Clark knew that Lex was staying at that house. He’d seen that shadow in the fourth story window and he knew Lex hated staying in hotel rooms and only did so while on short trips. They had even ‘rented’ a mansion while on that vacation from the picture. Lex had told him that he had rented it, but Clark suspected that Lex owned the place and rented it to others. 

As far as Clark knew Lex didn’t own any other large scale apartments in Metropolis. There was the Luthor Manor that Lionel had left, but Lex never went within five miles of it. In fact Lex had given it to his brother Julian. 

To keep himself from driving to the house, he decided to go shopping. Beside that fact that Clark was a journalist and had deadlines everyday he could be very good at procrastinating. He still hadn’t found his gift for Lex and tomorrow was Christmas. Clark wanted his gift to Lex to be really special. Lex was going to a lot of trouble to give him so many gifts that he’d put so much thought and feeling into. 

Clark’s needed to show his lover exactly what he thought of him. How much he adored and treasured Lex. The stores in Metropolis wanted to soak up every penny from its residents and most stayed open till at least eight. It was now 7:30 am, he had at least fourteen and half hours to find it.

\---

It was Christmas Eve. He was alone. He was horny. And he felt a little bit depressed. 

He hoped Lex felt the same way because he was the one who had forced this celibacy upon their relationship. 

Clark also had a well established buzz. 

He’d picked up some Spiced Rum and Egg Nog on his way home after finding the present for Lex. The spiced rum was 2/3rds gone and the Egg Nog was finished. After a certain point the holiday spiced Pepsi didn’t taste as awful as it had when he’d first tried it and the Grinch didn’t look as scary as he remembered either. 

Around midnight Clark dug out one of the boxes of Christmas cookies his mother had given him. He’d eaten half before he realized that it was Christmas Day and he could go to the house now. It was legally Christmas Day. 

Clark ran into his bed room. He flung open the window and jumped out. The only person out on Chirstmas Eve should be Santa, so no one would see him, Clark reasoned. 

It took a few blocks for Clark to steady himself and keep form tilting every which way. He flew in the direction he knew the house to be in. After about a minute he began to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, because he didn’t know what the house looked like from above. Clark was just about to turn around and head for the Daily Planet when he saw some rather bright lights to his left. As he got closer he realized that on top of the house was a large red ‘S’. Clark realized it was the house he’d been to four days ago. He touched down in front of the doors. He put the remaining keys into the lock and was admitted into the house. 

Clark didn’t know what to do first. Like a little kid he speed through out the house. He looked in every room. He checked out every closet and every cupboard. Neither of the bedrooms had looked used recently. Returning to the main living room on the first floor, Clark found the Christmas tree. It had been plugged in and the small white lights reflected off the many colorful shinning ornaments. The lights almost seemed to be twinkling. It was a lot better then the tree Clark had set up at his own place. There was a purple tree skirt around its base but nothing else. No presents and most importantly to Clark, no note. 

Clark felt a little disappointed. He hated to admit it, but he had been hoping Lex would be here and show himself. Clark laid down on one of the large overstuffed couch. He fell asleep watching next to the glittering tree. 

\---

Clark came to his senses slowly. He was very warm and comfortable. His bed in his apartment wasn’t this comfortable. He felt something brush at his hair. He opened his eyes warily. 

But he found he had no need of caution as he saw Lex sitting next to him on the couch. He had been brushing stands of hair from his forehead. The man couldn’t get out a full ‘Hello’ before his mouth was put to a better use. 

Clark kissed his Lex passionately. When he pulled away he was content to just hold onto Lex like Superman needed the sun. Lex rubbed his back soothingly and chuckled. “Hello, to you too.”

Clark rubbed his eyes, lately he’d been very emotional. Lex did that to him. “Hello.” Clark pulled back to look at Lex’s face. 

“Where have you been? I’ve missed you!” Clark said accusingly but he couldn’t help but smile. 

Lex smiled back at him and said teasing “One would think you’d be appreciative. I’ve been running around finding you gifts!” 

“I never said I didn’t appreciate them!” Clark exclaimed playing along. “Thank you very much, it was very kind of you to get me so many.” Clark said and gave Lex a quick kiss. 

“Well I have one more.” Lex said smiling

“Really? I thought you were the gift!” Clark said smiling.

“How did you guess?” Lex said acting astonished that Clark had guessed

Clark smiled at his lovers antics. “You can’t be my last present!” He said 

“Why not? I’m perfect.” Lex said looking hurt

“I already own you! You can’t get me something I already own!” Clark said playing

Lex let a dramatic pause go by before answering “True. I’ll give you that one. I’ll have to dig something up later to give you.” He smiled then. “It’s noon! I need you to get dressed. I’ve made dinner arrangements at a very expensive restaurant and they won’t let you in looking like that whether you’re my date or not. And don’t bother checking in with that League of yours, they’ve already told me they won’t be in need of your services today or tomorrow.”

Clark stifled a laugh at the thought of Lex having a civil conversation with the Green Lantern or Batman for that mater. But Clark didn’t have much time to think about it as he was shuffled off to get dressed.

\---

True to his word, Lex had made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in Metropolis. Clark was a little surprised that they were having dinner together out… publicly. The restaurant was often visited by celebrities and paparazzi often flocked here. Clark had no doubt that there would be a picture floating around somewere tomorrow with the two of them together. Lex’s life was still documented by the gossip columns if not by Lois. The world was just dying to know what new girl Lex had picked up. They’d most likely have a field day if they knew the real truth. That was they one reason they rarely went out together unless Clark followed up the evening with an article on Lex to back it up. 

The dinner went smoothly and only a few people came up to Lex to congratulate him for some accomplishment or another. The man had many after all and they could just take a pick at any good major business engagement and Lex had been a part of it. For that matter any bad business engagement had also probably involved Lex as well. 

\---

After dinner, they piled into the limo. They drove around looking at lights. They almost covered every part of town from the skyscrapers, the ‘middle class houses’ as Lex put it, and the rich neighborhoods near their own house. 

They returned to the house and changed out of their nice clothes and into some more comfortable ones. Lex had produced a box of Clark’s clothes and he’d changed into a pair of pajama pants and sweatshirt. They settled down onto the couch in the living room again and found the old cartoon ‘Grinch’ on TV. It was Lex’s favorite Christmas movie; however, he never liked the end and he only watched up until the Grinch stole all the presents. 

During one of the commercials Clark decided to ask Lex what all the gifts had really been about. “Lex?” Clark asked. He only received a ‘hm’ and pulled himself off the other man’s chest to sit up evenly with him. 

“The presents. I really do like them and you know you didn’t have to…” Clark didn’t finish as Lex feigned innocents. 

“What? Can’t I lavish my boyfriend with presents on Christmas?” Lex said smiling. 

“Lex, you lavish presents on me all the time. You don’t usually have a reason or at least give me one.” Clark said smiling “Seriously Lex. You wouldn’t get me all this stuff with out a reason behind it…”

“So now I need a reason to give you things?” Lex said frowning

“Come on Lex.” Clark said softly placing an hand on Lex’s arm “I don’t need all this, just you. And I’m not looking a gift horse in the mouth its just… I really do appreciate it all. The thought and time you put into them. It was rather sweet of you and I’m very flattered. But I can’t help but feel like something was off the entire time.” Clark said quickly he had to get this out. 

“Why did you have to say you left? You could have easily have stayed around and still have done all those things.” He had expected Lex to get a little angry but he just smiled at him. He then moved his arm out from under Clark and positioned himself on his knees between the couch and the coffee table. Lex rested his hands on his Clarks knees. He took a deep breath and Clark could tell he was preparing himself for something. Clark had a sinking feeling in his stomach expecting the worst. 

“Clark… You know that I’ve loved you pretty much since I first laid eyes on you. I like to lavish you with presents. I like to see you smile when you get them. I like to watch you sleep, eat, breath. I love to watch you period. Maybe in some way I think that if I give you things you don’t even know you could have then you’ll find me a possible candidate. I find myself thinking of you, what your doing, if your all right. After that fight… and I’d thought you’d really gone… really left me…” Lex took a moment to compose himself.

“I’m tired of the fact that we have to hide our relationship from the world. I want them to know. I want everyone to know. I hate watching girls come up to you at parties, hoping to they’ll catch your interest.” Lex took both of Clarks hands and held them in his own

“I had to leave as you said, because I needed to think about things. It didn’t take as long as I thought to figure things out, but I wanted to go through with my plans.” Lex finally looked up into Clarks eyes, instead of speaking to the edge of the couch. “Clark I love you. Very much. And I really don’t know what would or could happen if you had never been apart of my life. But you’re the part that makes me, me. I live my life for you.” Lex took another big breath

“Clark… Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and marrying me?” Lex asked looking straight into Clark’s surprised eyes. 

Lex then produced a gold ring from his pocket and held it in his palm offering it to Clark.

It took Clark at least a full 30 seconds to digest everything and realize that something bad was not going to happen. And Lex! Lex had just… Proposed! Marriage! Ring! 

“My God.” Clark said. He felt a tear fall down his cheek. He didn’t realize he was crying. He took his eyes of the ring and looked up into Lex’s worried gaze and smiled. “That’s not fair! I was going to ask you first!”

That wasn’t what Lex had expected Clark to say. “What?” he asked leaning back on his heals. Clark produced a small purple velvet box from his sweatshirt pocket. 

“I love you Lex Luthor, will you marry me?” Clark asked as he opened the box to show the gold ring Clark had picked out yesterday. He’d seen it in an antique jewelry store window and he knew what he wanted and what he could give Lex and keep giving. 

Lex smiled “Only if you answer my question first!”

Clark blushed, he hadn’t realized he hadn’t answered Lex’s proposal. “Of course, you twit.’ Clark answered smiling, he felt giddy

“Then I accept you offer.” Lex said and he put his ring on Clark’s ring finger as Clark did the same for him. Lex kissed him fully and when they parted they were both gasping for breath. 

“Lex Luthor, you owe me sex!” Clark demanded 

“Your probably right.” Lex said smiling and drew Clark up from the couch and headed for the stair case. “I took the liberty of having your things packed this morning and had them brought here.” Lex told him as they ascended the stairs. “How about we try out some of those gifts you received.” Lex said as they finally reached their bed room. 

“Oh I see how it is. You got me those things so you could use them yourself.” Clark said accusingly

“Why of course, why else would I get you those sort of things.” Lex said smiling peeling off his clothing on the way to the large bed

“Why indeed. You better watch that mouth of yours Lex Luthor. It could get you into trouble.’ Clark said smiling as he discarded his own clothing. 

“Why bother to watch it when I like that sort of trouble Clark Kent.” Lex said defiantly

Clark grabbed him and kissed him, preventing him from continuing as they fell onto the bed. Clark pulled away “You talk too much.”

“One more thing… You didn’t enrlist the services of any of the Justice League to help you pull off any of this charade did you?” Clark asked

Lex smiled devilishly “I thought I talked too much?” and used his mouth for other pleasurable things than talking. 

\---

Heavy breaths echoed in the large dark silent room. “Marry Christmas Love.” 

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
